Except
by sharratohiriako8957
Summary: Naruto goes to konoha high school he meets a very expresstionless Sasuke Uchiha, but when he starts talking to him Naruto notices he's nice and isn't as scary as he looks. Also Naruto notices when he first saw him he liked him. Naruto also may have to remember the past and when's trying to forget what happened a year ago. Naruto x Sasuke [Remake of the orignal story named Don't go]


Naruto fanfiction

Except

Chapter 1: Meet someone new

"WAKE UP"

The next thing I know I'am kicked on the floor and I'am covered in Ramen.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT OUR SOPHOMORE YEAR STARTS TODAY, BAKA !?"

"Give me a break sharrato I had a late shift at my job, sheesh" I said

"Well that's no excuse Naruto hurry up and get dressed, I'll make you breakfast"

After she said that she left my room and slammed my door. Well that's Sharrato for you, she only does it because she worry's about me, from what happened two years ago, but well get on that topic later. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I live in a small apartment, I have a part time job at one of the best tasting and busy ramen shop's in the city of the hidden leaf and that person that kicked me off my bed is my best friend, Sharrato Hiriako, me and her have been friends since we were kids she's one year older then me, so she's like my big protective sister since I'am all she got left of family, her parents died while on a mission. She does a lot for me and I promised myself I would repay her one day. The city of the hidden leaf is full of people like ninjas, demons [Sharrato], commoners, high class people, clans, and finally just me, the only one in the city who is a host of a tailed beast. Nine tailed beast to be correct. Me and kurama are on good terms. Some times I talk with him when I'am bored. When I smelled myself, I smelled like ramen and old gym socks, which isn't good to smell like in the morning. So I decided to take a shower. So I went into the bathroom. After I took off my cloths I looked at the scars up and down my arms and on my stomach which was covering the seal that kept Kurama inside of me. They remind me of a dark past that I hope I or anyone else never goes through. I guessed this the right time to tell you about what happened a year ago. Ever since I was a kid people made fun of me. Maybe it was because of my bright blond hair, my cat like whisker's on my face, or because they knew I was the host of a tailed beast, but back then it didn't matter to me if they had a reason. All I thought that was they hated me and I hated myself. Sharrato was with me at the time, but we went to different schools so she didn't know what was going on. I started cutting myself in the 6th grade. Then by the time I was in the 9th grade, the bulling got worse and that's when Sharrato started to notice what was going on, but it was "almost" to late. I tried committing suicide by hanging myself. That's when Sharrato kicked in my door and just when I was about to kick the chair over she threw a kunai at me and cut the rope. Then she took me off the chair and hugged me, while I was crying and yelling at her why she stopped me. She didn't answer me, she just hugged me tighter and tighter and then that's when I got the message she wanted me to live, I was so blinded my want other people thought of me I forgot that some one did care about me and that someone was Sharrato, me and her were the only family we had. Then she said quietly while sniffling.

"Those people are worse then the names they call you"

After all that I stayed in the hospital for a month and Sharrato switched high schools and helped me on the road to recovery and from that day on the bulling stopped and I became happier and I got more friends. After I had gotten out of the shower I got dressed in a black short sleeved shirt, an orange and black sleeve less sweater, black shorts, low top black shoes, and then I wrapped my arms in black bandages. I don't like when people look at my scars. I grabbed my book bag and left my room. when I entered the living room it smelled really good.

"Hey" I said

"Naruto you really need to go food shopping I could barely cook anything with what you got"

"I got my pay check yesterday I'll go food shopping today, come with me today"

"Sure I go to work late anyway"

"Thanks"

When I sat at the table, she put a plate in front of me, she made me miso soup, natto, and Tamagoyaki.

"THIS LOOKS AWESOME THANKS SHARRATO"I said in a thank full tone.

"No problem Naruto it's my job"

Sharrato works at a children's daycare and cooks food. Most of the kids there are poor and some of them don't get a good meal to eat at night, so she always makes sure to cook them a good meal before they leave. Also sometimes I help with the kids or play with them they like to climb over me. After me and Sharrato ate we left for school. To get to Konoha high school we have to take a train. In the morning it isn't as busy as it is during rush hour. When we got on the train it was nice and calm until a bunch of thug looking people started bothering other people on the train, then they walked up to Sharrato while we were talking.

"Hey girl, nice boobs you got there"

She didn't even move her eyes, she just keep talking to me.

"Hey look at me when I'am talking to you" the thug said

"Leave her alone she obviously doesn't care for what you have to say" I said to him with a dirty look.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" He yelled.

Then he grabbed me by my shirt collar and raised his fist."DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE PUNCH HIM" Sharrato yelled

Her yelling didn't stop him he still punched me and when he did my face it a pole then I fell. I felt dizzy and forgot my surroundings for a couple of minute's. Then next I hear yelling and punching. Guess that's Sharrato. Then she picked me off the floor and sat me on the seat I was siting in before I was knocked out.

"NARUTO ARE YOU OK YOUR BLEEDING". My head started pounding after she yelled.

"Not so loud" I managed to say.

"Sorry" she said in a worried tone.

Then I started getting flashback's of bad things.

"S-S-Sharrato my med's" I said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah I'am getting them"

Sometime's I get flash backs of bad things like when I used to cut my self and getting bullied when my head get's hit really hard. After I took my med's I felt a little better, but I still felt dizzy.

"Naruto are you sure you want to go to school"

"Yeah I'am fine now, you didn't wake me up this morning just so I could go back home right" I said

"Yeah ok"

"Konoha high school stop" the speaker's in the train said. Then the train got to our stop and we left and walked to school.

The first thing we had was homeroom me and Sharrato had different homerooms, but I didn't mind because my friends were there in my homeroom. Shikamaru and kiba

"Yo Naruto" they both said

I gave each of them fist bump and sat down.

"I haven't seen you in a long time"kiba said all excited to see me.

"I have been good, what about you Shikamaru"

"You know the same thing I do all the time sleep, walk, play shoji"

"Wow that's a nice life" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic with me Naruto" he said while pushing me lightly

"I'am just joking, just joking"

Then after that the homeroom teacher come's in and starts taking attendance. Then a tall, shady looking guy with black hair, with the Uchiha symbol on the side of his jacket, and huge gauges comes in the class with an expressionless face.

"And who might you be" the teacher said.

"Sasuke of the Uchiha clan"

"Your later mister Uchiha, be here on time next time"

"Yeah yeah whatever" he said

There was an empty seat right next to me, so he sat right down. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, his face was kind of sad looking, but lovable at the same time.

"Hey Naruto you ok your'e blushing" Shikamaru said.

"W-wait NO I'AM NOT" I said louder than I was supposed to. Oh I forgot to mention something I'am gay.


End file.
